Tailseam
by TailseamLovah
Summary: Tails and Cream and everyone else go to High School awesomely. But things happen...what things, you ask? READ AND FIND OUUUT :3...involving Sally! Oh snaaaap...crackle pop. What will happen? Will Sally ruin High School for the Sonic Team? Tailseam...duh , Sonamy, Knouge, and OC/OC couples. :D
1. High school Never go there!

**Hope you like this story. It is awesome!** **:P How are you today (I don't want to know)? First of all, I would like to thank two people: SonamyPowah and tiarawasnthere **

**Okay, on with the story :) **

Tailseam!

BEEP!BEEP!"UGH!"cried Tails. "High school!" Tails combed his hair and ate. He had promised Vanilla he would take Cream to High School this morning so Vanilla would not strain herself because she's getting old. After Cosmo died, she was in his dreams multiple times saying that she was happy he had moved on because now he liked Cream. He made sure he looked nice. After all, he did lo...Whoops he almost gave away his top secret! He whooshed into the sky and went a block and landed at Cream's house. He then knocked and Cream and her pet chao Cheese opened the door.

"Heya, Cream! Time to go!"

"Okay, Tails. Lets go!"

"CHAO!"

"You too, Cheese!" All three of them got in the x tornado and went to school.

"Ring! Ring!" called the bell.

"Oh no! Tails, let's go!" cried Cream. They ran all the way to class holding hands with Cheese in Cream's bag. They reached the class and the teacher was calling attendance already!

"Katie?"

"Here!" (A Black Feline)

"Shayla?"

"Here!" (A white wolf)

"Berry?"

"Here!" (Purple Cainine)

"Brownie?"

"Here!" (A Black and brown bunny)

"Sonic!"

"Here!"

"Amy?"

"Here!"

"Sally?"

"Here!"

"Cream"

"Here!"

"Tails"

"Here!"

"Knuckles?"

"Here ya stupid child!"

"Rouge?"

"Here-ah!"

"Shadow?"

"Absent!" said Shadow.

"Emeral?"

"Here!" (Metallic blue and purple Feline Hothead)

"Tiara?"

"Here!" (A Neon Green Bear)

"Ricky"

"Here!"(Panda. You guess the color :3)

"Rachel?"

"Awesome, Here!" (Pretty Blue and purple hedgehog)

Suddenly, Sally went over to Amy and chopped a piece of her hair off.

**I like this story. All the characters are mine except Sonic, Amy, Sally, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow...why am I naming all these characters? It's the Sonic Team! :D  
**

**I don't own Rachel either. Or Tiara. LOL SonamyPowah and Tiarawasnthere dooooooo ;p - SonamyPowah (yes, it's me)**

**Okay, I am out of words. RACHEL AND TIARA, TAKE OVER NOW!**

**Tiarawasnthere: And i was like baby bay bay oooohhhhhh yeaaaaahhhhhhh ;DDDDD .. poop**

**SonamyPowah: Am I the only normal person here? JKKKKK you can only find "Normal" on a washing machine! OH YEAAAAAAH! 3 That is a hearrrtttt  
**

**BAIIIIII ;) **


	2. The attack on Sally

**I love this chapter! Mostly because I am in it but ya, enjoy! ^_^ :) **

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" cried Amy as she watched her beloved pink hair fall to the floor.

"Whoops-ie-daisy" said Sally sarcastically. "Did I do that? I'm sorry...NOT."

"Ahem. Mrs. Tang, do you mind if we settle this out side?" Amy growled to the teacher, her fists clenched.

"^_^ Of course. Amy, Sally, go outside and handle this NOW!" So Sally And Amy went outside to settle it, and this is what happened: once they were outside, Amy snapped her fingers and her hammer appeared in her hands. "We're gonna end this here and now!" Amy screamed furiously and began to run towards Sally with her hammer poised to strike.

"Amy, wait!" Emeral hissed with Rachel, Sonic, Tiara, and Ricky. They were standing just outside the door. Amy turned around and stared at them blankly.

"Thank heavens you are safe!" purred Emeral.

"Sonic would have been devistated if you weren't alright!" Rachel grinned and was thrilled when both Sonic and Amy blushed.

"What about me? Does anyone care about me?" cried Sally, waving her arms around randomly.

"No, why the heck would anyone care about you?"growled Tiara.

"BECAUSE I'M A PRINCESS!" yelled Sally.

Emeral hissed furiously, growled, and unsheated her claws, drawing back her lip in a snarl to show razor sharp teeth. "WOULD YOU QUIT YELLING IN MY EAR! I AM A CAT IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED AND I HAVE SENSITIVE HEARING. I HATE YOU, SALLY, AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! AMY, LET ME HANDLE THIS HERE AND NOW!" And with that, Emeral charged into battle.

"You have got the Emeral mad and now you must pay!" said Ricky. "I have done that before and belive me its not fun at all. Sally, put a note in your head: never get the Emeral mad otherwise you will not come out very pretty."

"Like you are anyways," Sonic snorted. Sally's face turned red at the insult.

When Emeral was finished with Sally even Amy was astonished and it takes a lot to impress Amy! "Are you finished yet?" Emeral mocked. Sally had surrendered because she was so stunned at what a nine year old could do! She could not even get up. Emeral had hurt her a lot!

"Whoa, I've seen Emeral fight really well but that was awesome!" Rachel cheered, waving banners in the air. All four of them rushed up to Emeral and asked "Can I have your autogragh? Please?"

Emeral flushed "Aw, s-sure" stammered Emeral.

Sally raised her head from the floor. "I'll get you back, Amy!" the spoiled princess vowed. "Then Sonic will love me! HAHAHA!"

"Shut up," Rachel frowned, stepping on Sally's head and pushing it down on the cement.

"That's my face," Sally's muffled voice whined.

"I know. And it's on the floor." Rachel shot the audience two thumbs up. "Whoop! I did something!"

**I love this it is awesome isn't it?**

**SonamyPowah: I wrote the last part. Teeheehee ^^**

**Review pleeeeeeease! :D**


	3. The power of three

**I love this story! ;) Hope you love it to! :D MOSTLY YOU SONAMYPOWAH! :D And on with the story! Just to let you know I DON'T CARE FOR SALLY! :)**

So Amy, Sonic, Emeral, Tiara, Rachel, and Ricky all left Sally in the school yard and went back to the classroom. Mrs. Tang was there giving strict orders to Berry and Katie.

"You better do this test again otherwise you are going to be..." She never got to finish her sentence because Emeral had hissed and growled and unsheated her claws and drew back her lip to show razor sharp teeth and attacked the teacher. Everbody was stunned except Sonic, Amy, Tiara, Rachel, Ricky and Cheese (He watches stuff like this all the time ;D). Emeral was screaming at Mrs. Tang saying, " Don't you ever treat Berry and Katie like that ever again! Or next time I really will hurt you!" Emeral was getting off of Mrs. Tang.

Mrs. Tang yelled at Emeral, " You are such a viper! Go to yo desk now!"

"In case you have not noticed I am a cat and no i will not go to my desk! I will hurt you if you make one more wrong move!" So Emeral sat there the rest of home room because Mrs. Tang couldn't do anything about it or she will be attacked. Cream and Tails seemed wide eyed and Tails thought _'I have to see what is in that Felines blood!'_ Emeral got up to go over to her sister and brother Berry and Katie to talk to them in some cat language and suddenly all three got up and went over to Tails and Emeral said, "I bet you are wondering about what is in our blood stream!? Well meet after school and I'll tell you! But I got to tell Cream and Rouge and Knuckles something," and grinned. So Emeral and her kin got up to gather Knuckles, Rouge and Cream. She had a talk with them and told Cream that Tails likes her. Cream blushed. She told Rouge that Knuckles likes her and told Knuckles that Rouge likes him. Emeral was pleased when they both blushed.

"Aw, Knuckie, is it really true?" she asked with a kiss on Knuckles cheek.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?! TELL ME!" Knuckles screamed. Emeral and her kin flinched at Knuckles scream. "QUIT YELLING IN MY EAR OR YOU ARE REALLY GOING TO GET IT! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO SAY THAT?"

Emeral yelled at Knuckles. "Meet me after school and I will tell you!

Meanwhile Sally got up and said "I will get that Amy if it's the last thing I do!" So Sally went over to school to catch Amy and when she got there she thought,_ 'Why not capture her best friend Cream and Cheese? Why not?'_ While she was thinking this little did she know that Emeral was there spying on her!

It was after school and Emeral, Berry, Katie, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Rouge and Knuckles were all at Tails house. "So as you know you are all wondering what is in our bloodstream. Well has anyone here heared of power of three?" Emeral asked. Tails raised his hand and said, "The power of three is three cats who have powers! One is to run really fast two is to bite a animal not your kind and take control over them and three is to... to... to..." Tails started shivering. "TAILS? TAILS? TAILS? TAILSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" screamed Cream. Tails looked up and stopped shivering and smiled and said " I love you Cream!" and got up to Cream and kissed her right then and there!

"I l-love you too Tails!" said Cream blushing MADLY.

**This is the end of this chapter :D hope you loved it! and um sorry the the third power is to read minds! Emeral has that Berry can run fast and Katie can bite and control so yeah PerfectClaw out!**

**SonamyPowah: I like the ending. It's random ;***


	4. Tails'es Trash

**As you all know Tails just kissed Cream and blah blah blah so yeah blah and on with the story! ;D **

So Cream and Tails sat down and and Knuckles and Rouge were like, "Baby, baby, baby, oh...like baby, baby, baby, no!"

**Jk ;D i dont write like that! Real story:**

Tails and Cream sat down staring lovingly at each other.

"AHEM!" Tails and Cream shot out of there love trance and stared at Emeral. "You know we are still here right? Cause you two are in love!" Emeral stuck out her tounge and read Knuckles mind.

_Does Rouge really like me?_

Knuckles hit a button and paused the story "Wait, what? I never thought that!" He shouted.

"Calm down Knuckie! You are ruining the story! Now start the story again before Eme..." said Rouge.

"OWW!" said Knuckles and Rouge as something bumped into them and they fell in the same exact haystack? O.o They both looked up nervously and smiled. There right in front of them was The Emeral snarling at them.

"Oh, um, your highness..." stammered Knuckles getting up.

"START THE STORY NOW OR YOU WILL PAY! Emeral screamed.

"Yes your Highness!" Knuckles sweated and pushed the button.

_Does Rouge really like me? _Emeral giggled at the thought.

"Wait...what's so funny?" Knuckles asked. Realizing that he had just thought of something personal. He then grabbed Rouge and yelled, "Do you like me or not?"

Every one then stared at him with wide eyes. "Well you see Emeral told me that Rouge likes me! And well I was wondering if she was telling the truth or not!" He yelled.

Sonic barged in, "I am going to kill you, Emeral!" He yelled and lunged at Emeral. Emeral hissed and swiftly disappeared and came up behind Sonic and ran away with Berry and Katie. Sonic looked at a confused Tails. Then Sonic looked at Tails arm around Cream.

"Seems like you have some one to love little brother!" Sonic snickered. Tails and Cream both blushed. Cheese came and stuck onto Sonic face so he could not see. When that happened Cream kissed Tails on the cheek and said " I love you Tails!" Said Cream. Tails thought _'You too, Cream, you too!' _And they kissed for a long time and when they departed they were gasping for breath.

"Cream, will you go on a date with me?" Tails asked.

"Of course Tails!" Cream said.

At that moment Sally barged in and said, "Cream, Cheese, you are coming with me!"

"Not if I can do anything about it!" cried Tails and lunged at Sally. Sally grabbed his arm and tossed him into the trash can, pushing him down and slamming the lid down. Sonic ripped Cheese off him and threw him onto Sally's face instead of his own.

Sally shrieked. "GET IT OFFF MEEEE!" her muffled voice screamed from under the chao. She began to run around the room, waving her arms frantically.

Emeral all of a sudden appeared, tripped Sally, and disappeared again without a trace. Sally landed head-first into a desk and slid across the room and hit her head against a chalk board, but not before Cheese smartly flew off her face and went somewhere else to avoid getting hit.

Emeral, Berry, and Katie appeared again, picked up Sally - who was now unconscious - and shoved her into a big fan girls' locker who will possibly freak out at the sight of a princess as famous as Sally in her locker and never leave her alone for the rest of her miserable life. Moments later, the three cats disappeared once again.

**SonamyPowah: There is no sonamy in this chapter. I am sad now... WHERE IS THE SONAMY, PERFECTCLAWWW?**

**You will learn why Sonic came at me (Emeral) in the next chapter maybe :)**


	5. Shadow, Emeral and Rachel

**SonamyPowah: STAAAAART the story. NOW.**

Cream ran over to the trash can and lifted the lid. She peered inside and sweat dropped at the sight of Tails fast asleep.

**(SonamyPowah: I just flicked a roach xD**

**(PerfectClaw: SonamyPowah you are ruining my story!**

**SonamyPowah: I'm helping you write it. SHADDUP.**

**PerfectClaw:YOU YOU YOU i dont know yo name!**

**SonamyPowah: ...that's awkward... *presses play button*)**

"Yo, Tails!" Cream yelled into the trash can, her hands cupping her mouth. "Wake up!"

"What?" Tails woke up with a start. "Ohhhhh, heeeeeyyyyyy, Creeeeeam! ^^"

**(SonamyPowah: I just ATTEMPTED to flick another roach...but I missed o.O...PERFECTCLAW, LOOK OUUUUT! It's coming your wayyyyyyy!**

**PerfectClaw: -_- Will you stop this and press play? *face palm***

**SonamyPowah: Neverrrrrrrrr...fine.)**

Tails climbed out of the trash can awkwardly, with Cream's help.

Ricky and Tiara stared at each other. "This is weird," Tiara said, feeling slightly awkward. "Let's bail!"

"Yeah." They left.

Rachel walked over to the locker with Sally in it and grinned devilishly.

**(SonamyPowah: Ohhhh yeeeeah that's meeee ^^...ROACH! LOOK OUTTTTT!**

**PerfectClaw: Oh forget this! *steals remote from SonamyPowah***

**SonamyPowah: :O ...MY REMOTEEEEE! HOW DARE YOOUUUU!? Fine, you deal with the roach. I'm leaving *leaves* ... *comes back* Hey, I'm back ^^**

**PerfectClaw: ... *play*)**

The blue and purple hedgehog whipped out piece of paper and pencil and scribbled down Sally's address, phone number, email, Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter, Skype, MySpace, Pintrest, and Netlog and taped it to the outside of the locker. She stalked away, chuckling to herself.

"That little girl's gonna get STALKED!" Rachel laughed. She paused. "Don't ask how I know these things, by the way."

**(PerfectClaw: SonamyPowah did you steal my remote? *snarl***

**SonamyPowah: *hides remote behind her back* No...**

**PerfectClaw: SonamyPowah! I am the author i know everything in this story! *snarl***

**SonamyPowah: *nervous* Hey, you've got something in your teeth...**

**PerfectClaw: Really? Where?**

**SonamyPowah: *runs*)**

Meanwhile, Knuckles was still harrassing Rouge.

"Batgirl, all I'm asking is if you like me!" Knuckles yelled furiously. "It's as simple as that!"

"Of course it's simple," Rouge smirked. "_You_ said it."

"Don't change the subject, Batgirl!" he growled. "Do you like me or not?"

Rouge shrugged. "I don't know. Do you like me?"

Knuckles blushed. "Well...yeah..."

Emeral appeared in between them. "Dude, I can read minds. She likes you, stupid." She then smacked him on the head and vanished before he could try and kill her.

Rouge blushed. "Dang it, Knuckie, you made me blush! Not cool bro!"

"Actually, Emeral made you blush...," Knuckles pointed out. "Just saying..."

"Wait, what?" Emeral asked. Knuckles turned around and jumped when he saw her standing behind him. "I heard my name."

"Yes. You did," Knuckles agreed. "Now go away. I'm having an intimate conversation with my future girlfrie- I mean, Rou- I mean, Batgirl!" He blushed again. Emeral chuckled knowingly as she disappeared AGAIN.

**(SonamyPowah: *pants with hands on knees* Phew...safe...**

**PerfectClaw: hahah OH NO YOU ARE NOT! *snarl* *grabs remote and disappears***

**SonamyPowah: ...:O... That's the third time she's snarled! There's gotta be something wrong with her teeth...**

**PerfectClaw: *snarls and appears without remote* OH NOW YOU ARE REALLY GOING TO GET IT! *smacks SonamyPowah and disappears***

**SonamyPowah: I wish I could cry right now...but my bio won't let me...DANG YOU, RACHEL!**

**Rachel: Hehe)**

Rouge kissed Knuckles on the cheek again. "Fine, you deserve to know," she smirked. "I like you too, Knucklehead." Knuckles blushed for the millionth time -_-.

**(SonamyPowah: I love Knouge...but IF YOU DO NOT ADD SONAMY SOOON I SHALL HURT YOU, PERFECTCLAW!)**

Rachel waltzed back into the room (from the lockers ^^) and glared when she saw Sonic and Amy on different sides of the room. "There must be a way to get those two to admit their feelings for each other..."

Emeral appeared beside her. "There is."

Rachel did a double take. "Wait...what? WHAT? Where did you COME FROM? No, wait...never mind. I don't care. What can we dooooo?" Emeral whispered something in Rachel's ear and Rachel slowly began to grin.

"Soooo...Tails...," Sonic smirked, leaning against the wall. "How long have you liked Cream?"

Tails scratched the back of his head and blushed. "I...I don't...really...know..."

Cream laughed. "Well, I know how long I've like HIM!" she smiled. "About...let's say...7 years?"

Tails shrugged. "Makes sense."

Nobody noticed Rachel slip up beside Sonic with Amy next to her and Emeral. "Hey, Sonic!" Rachel giggled. "You like cake, right?"

Sonic blinked at her. "Yeah...?"

"What about carrots?"

"Sure."

"Cupcakes?"

"I love them!"

"Chilidogs?"

"I love them too!"

"Amy?"

"I love her." Sonic's eyes widened as the realization sunk in. "HEY! WAIT A SECOND!"

Rachel and Emeral grinned. Amy gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Sonic...," Amy stammered. "You really...mean that?"

Sonic looked around wildly. "I...I...I...I...I...RACHEL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! And Emeral, you deserve to die too from annoying me in the hallway earlier when you kept telling Amy what I was thinking about! I mean, I think about a lot of weird things!"

Emeral giggled. "More like 'I dont want Amy to know how I feel for her'! ;)"

Sonic blushed. "Not fair...," he mumbled. "Nobody was supposed to know but ME!"

Amy glomped Sonic. "Aw! I _knew_ you loved me, Sonikku! Now we can be together forever! And ever! And ever! And ever..." Sonic tried to hide his blush but Rachel kept poking his cheek and saying, "Hehe...you're BLUSHING, _Sonikku_."

Emeral crossed her arms across her chest. "My work here is done." She vanished for a second, and then reappeared and grabbed Rachel's arm.

"Yo, you're coming with me, Hedgehog!" Emeral grinned.

"Nooooooooo!" Rachel whined. "I wanna watch the Sonamy-ness! Ughhhhhhhhhh!" She vanished with Emeral while screaming angrily.

Amy smiled at Sonic lovingly with hearts in her eyes. "Let's say we go continue this somewhere less public..."

Sonic grinned and took her arm. "Okay, cool." He picked her up and ran out of the room.

Rachel and Emeral reappeared and Rachel hit Emeral on the arm. "Great!" she groaned. "I could have followed them and perhaps videotaped whatever they're gonna do! Jerk!"

"Buttface!" Emeral snarled

"Hey!" Rachel frowned. "You forgot the period!"

"What?"

"I saw the quote," Rachel huffed. "There should have been a period after you snarled."

"DON'T BREAK THE 4TH WALL!" everyone yelled at her. Rachel just grinned and said, "Hehe."

Shadow wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Hey, sexy thaaaaang," he purred. "I lost my number. Can I have yours?"

Rachel shoved his arm off her and punched him in the face. "No! I have a bubble ya know!"

Shadow rubbed his jaw and then grinned. "I like a girl who can hit like THAT."

Rachel cracked her knuckles. "Then you're gonna like me A LOT." She pushed him out of her way.

Shadow stared blankly ahead as Rachel walked away. "Was I just...REJECTED?"

Emeral appeared and smacked his face into the tile floor. "That's payback for hitting on my best friend!" She disappeared before Shadow could get up.

Shadow shook his head and pulled himself to his feet. He quickly scanned the room for Rachel. "I'M NOT GONNA LOSE THAT GIRL!"

**(SonamyPowah: Ew. He wants to find me. *sticks out tongue* LOSERRRRRRRRR!**

**PerfectClaw: Ew, Shadow. Pathetic. He is so emo it is gross!**

**SonamyPowah: I knooooooooooooow. And he has a history of violence. DUDE. REALLY?**

**Shadow: *appears out of nowhere* Rachel! There you are! *drools***

**SonamyPowah: ACK! Gotta get back in the story, PerfectClaw! BYE!)**

Rachel hid outside in the hallway with her back pressed against the lockers. "WHAT IS THAT GUYS PROBLEM?" she hissed to herself. "EWW!"

Emeral appeared out of thin air. "Everything." Vanish.

Rachel's eye twitched. "It wouldn't hurt ya to STAY."

Emeral appeared again. "Meh, what do you want?"

"Go keep Shadow away from me," Rachel requested. "I want a retraining order."

Shadow threw open the door. "Rachel?" he called.

Rachel crouched behind Emeral. "EEK!" She was quiet. "Wait...why am I hiding? I just punched that guy in the face! I'll do it again!" She stood up and walked up to Shadow.

Shadow smiled at the sight of her. "Heyyyyyyy there! I think we got off on the wrong start..."

"Ya think."

"Yeah, so, I think I should start by introducing myself. My name is-"

"I know who you are."

"Oh. And you are-"

"Apparantly, you know who I am too. Wait! No you don't. My name isn't Rachel. It's...Kelly."

Shadow blinked. "Really? Cause Tails said-"

"No. It's Kelly. Now leave me alone-_-!" She looked down on the floor. "Hey, a roach."

**(PerfectClaw: Good distraction! *Purrs*)**

Shadow looked down too. "Where? I'LL SAVE YOU, MY LADY!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and kneed him in the crotch. "OOH!" Shadow grunted as he doubled over. Rachel then elbowed him in the top of the head and ran the other way.

"See ya, suckahhh!" Rachel laughed over her shoulder. Emeral appeared, grabbed Rachel, and disappeared.

Shadow looked up to find Rachel gone. "I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! HOW COULD YOU INDANGER MY CHANCES OF REPRODUING?!" He groaned and fell on the floor, holding his crotch. "GAHHHHHH! THE PAAAAIN!"

Back with Tails and Cream (we're getting off topic), they looked up from an intense, lovey-dovey conversation to see Rachel and Emeral appear before them.

"TAILS! CREAM!" Rachel screamed. "SHADOW IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

Tails and Cream blinked. "Lolwut."

Emeral spoke "It'z true! Rachel beat Shadow like HECK!"

Rachel grinned. "He made it too easy."

Tails and Cream blinked again. "Wuuuuuuuuuut...?"

"Rachel, are you sure that was Shadow?" Tails asked skeptically.

"Do you know any other emo, black and red hedgehogs?" Rachel frowned, her hands on her hips.

Tails and Cream looked at each other. "No."

"Well, that explains everything!" Emeral said.

"Yes it does!" Tails screamed. -_- "Ouch!" Emeral cried out flinching at Tails's scream. "Oh um im so sorry!" said Tails.

**Pretty good place to end huh? EEK Shadow go away! PerfectClaw out!**


	6. Trica my bestie

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GO RAC RACH! GO! Story now:**

Rachel Emeral and Tailseam sat in silence. "Ya know the story you just told us was cool." Said Tails. " It was werid though. Shadow like never hits on a girl."

" We should have a competion to see who is the best fighter." Emeral said.

"Sure why not?" Rachel agreed.

" Well we dont usally have those things because Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy are like the best fighters we have! But Emeral is amazing and can disappear and read minds, and Rachel beat Shadow which even Sonic has a struggle with it! and well..." Emeral vanished before Tails could finish his sentence.

"I think she got bored so she left." Said Rachel. "She gets bored easily."

Meanwhile

When Kayla saw the paper with all with Sallys info, she was confused. So she opened her locker and stared at Sally and she screamed "Ohhhhhhhh my gosh, it's Sal-ly!"

Sally woke up startled. "EKKKKKKK! WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" She screamed. She got up and ran and oh how she ran! Kayla looked at the paper wiyh Sallys info on it and smiled.

Meanwhile

"Class, I would like to introduce a new student, Trica!" Said Mrs. Tang. A black and white Hedgehog stood below Mrs. Tang. She looked brave to Tails. Shadows mouth was really on the floor. "Mrs. Tang do you mind if Trica comes and sits next to me?" Shadow asked. "Of course Shadow! Trica you may sit next to Shadow!" Said Mrs. Tang. Trica giggled. "SHADOW!" She said and glomped him.

**Trica is amazing! 3 She loves Shadow so yeah reviews, Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry for the shortnesssssssssssssssssssss ssss!**


	7. uh confusing OH! A mother of cats!

**PerfectClaw- Start Story Nowwwwwwwwwww!**

Shadow just smiled. "Okay okay!" He said. "Shadow you are amazing! You are so so so so-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o COOOOLIO" Said Trica sitting down. "Looks like a emo couple don't ya think?" Whispered Emeral to Rachel. Rachel giggled. "I know right!HE IS SO EMO!" Rachel whispered back. "Rachel, Emeral what is 9999999x999 equal?" Asked . "Uh... 9989999!" They said at the same time. "Very good young ladys. :D" Said . _Darn it I thought I had them!-.-._ Thought . After school Emeral found crying. "Mrs..." Emeral started. looked up and smiled. "You can call me, Kelly, Kelly the wolf!" Kelly sounded relived to have told some one her real name. "Now can you keep it a secret? PLEASE?" She begged. "Sure why not?" Emeral shrugged. Kelly hugged Emeral. "Thank you:)" Kelly Tang said. Kelly told the problem and asked Emeral something. Emeral nodded.

Meanwhile

"Tails and Cream we have a problemo with our teacher, one of her sisters broke her **only **picture of her mom! They said sorry, but they didn't mean it." Said Emeral."We have to help her right away!" Emeral had a plan and she told them it. "Come on! Rachel hold my hand and Tails's hand and Tails hold Cream's hand and Cream hold that cobalt bat's hand and..." Emeral started. "COBALT? *HISS* *GROWL*!" Rachel stepped between Emeral, The cobalt bat, and a blue and green hedgehog. "Give the cobalt bat and the hedghog a place to speak!" Rachel said. Rachel turned toward the hedgehog. "Hey! You are kinda cute!" Rachel added. The cobalt bat said "Hello, my name is T.B.A.R.Z.! Here is my older brother Bradon!" " O.o How does that even work? YOU ARE A BAT AND HE IS A HEDGEHOG! O.o" Emeral exclaimed.

Just then another cobalt bat walked up. She was white but with purple hair with light streaks of purple. "Oh, and this is my girlfriend... Shelby!" They stared at each other and then Tailsand Cream poked Emeral making her hair stand up and hiss. "Emeral are you okay?" Tails asked.

"NO NO NO!" Emeral shrieked. "Berry, Katie! Come look at this!" Just then a dark brown cat with lighter streaks of brown came up to Tails and Cream. "Only one may be saved." She said then vanished.

Tails and Cream shook their heads. "Wut?"

"Mother, no! Come back!" cried all the cats.

That only confused them more."WUUUUUUUUUUUUUT?"

" Miles! I thought you was the smart one."Emeral smiled. "That she-cat was our mother!" Berry explained.

"We haven't seen her in years! She died of a battle with eighteen rouges!" Katie sobbed.

"She has given you a profecy that only you two can figure out!" Then,the three cats vanished leaving Tails and Cream still confused. "WUT?"  
"Here read all of these books and it will make sense."Rachel poured a castle of books out of a bag._ "Warriors" _They read.  
"WUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTT?"

"READDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Rachel then stormed off.

**Wait what? I am a mother? Who wrote this chappy? LOLZ.**


End file.
